Lisa
by revabhipraya
Summary: Yoosung berubah perlahan bukan hanya karena MC. {comfort-no-hurt}


**Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger © Cheritz. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Post-Canon (After Ending Yoosung Route), _plot rush_ , OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Yoosung berubah perlahan bukan hanya karena MC.

 **Lisa** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk memperingati Hari Nyan Nyan Nyan_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini, Yoosung libur bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk bersantai saja di rumah sembari memeriksa lembar kesehatan pasiennya. MC tidak ada di rumah hari itu, sedang pergi bersama Jaehee untuk mempersiapkan pesta yang berikutnya. Berhubung MC tidak minta ditemani dan Yoosung terlalu malas menghadiri acara belanja perempuan, pria pirang itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah saja seharian ini.

Saat Yoosung sedak asyik mencorat-coret lembar kesehatan pasiennya—dia sampai di bagian Elizabeth 3rd, omong-omong—ia merasakan sesuatu melintas di kakinya.

"Meow."

"Oh, Lisa," gumam Yoosung saat melirik ke bawah. Didapatinya seekor kucing putih dengan totol-totol abu yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi hewan peliharaannya dan MC. Yoosung tersenyum merespons tolehan kepala kucing itu. "Ada apa?"

Lisa tidak menjawab dengan bunyi serupa seperti sebelumnya. Kucing itu justru membungkukkan badannya, mengangkat kepalanya supaya dapat melihat pangkuan Yoosung, lalu menekan lantai dengan kedua kaki belakangnya.

 _Pluk_. Lisa mendarat dengan sempurna di atas pangkuan Yoosung.

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut pria beriris ungu tersebut. "Apa? Mau tidur?"

"Meow," balas Lisa seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan tuannya. Kucing itu berputar-putar sejenak di atas pangkuan Yoosung sebelum membaringkan dan menggulungkan badannya tepat di tengah-tengah pangkuan. Mata kuningnya terpejam, tahu-tahu sudah terlelap.

Diputuskan Yoosung untuk abai terhadap keberadaan Lisa di pangkuannya. Lisa memang seperti ini, selalu bertingkah manja terhadap Yoosung saat lelaki itu ada di rumah. Tidak hanya di rumah, sebenarnya. Saat Yoosung ada di klinik pun Lisa akan bertingkah manja. Untungnya ada MC yang membatasi Lisa agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Yoosung, utamanya saat sedang ada pasien.

Yoosung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, lembar kesehatan Elizabeth 3rd. Harus Yoosung akui, Jumin merawat kucingnya yang satu itu dengan baik sekali. Selain karena makanan yang sehat dan lingkungan yang terjaga kebersihannya, Yoosung juga dapat melihat bahwa tingkat stress Elizabeth 3rd amatlah rendah. Berarti Jumin merawatnya dengan sangat baik, bukan?

Baru lima belas menit sejak Lisa tidur di pangkuannya, tetapi Yoosung sudah merasa pegal. Oke, kucing itu mungkin tidak berat, tetapi duduk dengan posisi yang sama selama lima belas menit kan lumayan membuat otot kram atau kesemutan.

"Lisa?" panggil Yoosung sambil mengelus badan kucing itu pelan, hendak membangunkannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega, tetapi apa boleh buat, ototnya juga perlu dikasihani.

Perlahan mata Lisa membuka. Kucing itu duduk perlahan lalu mengulat, memamerkan tubuhnya yang ramping serta kukunya yang tajam ke paha Yoosung. Cakaran yang tidak disengaja itu spontan membuat Yoosung meringis.

"Meow," ucap Lisa sambil duduk manis di pangkuan Yoosung. Ditatapnya mata tuannya langsung dengan tatapan memelas. "Meow~"

"Lapar?" tanya Yoosung sambil membelai kepala kucing itu. "Ayo, kita makan."

Seolah mengerti, Lisa segera meloncat turun dari pangkuan Yoosung. Dipimpinnya jalan menuju tempat makannya yang biasa, di dekat dapur. Yoosung mengikuti dari belakang.

Lisa adalah tipe kucing yang rakus, ia mau makan apa saja yang Yoosung berikan. Anehnya, MC bilang, kucing ini sering tidak mau makan jika MC yang memberikan makan. Itu sebabnya MC rajin membawa Lisa ikut serta saat dia mengunjungi Yoosung di klinik, supaya Lisa mau makan. Lisa biasanya tidak mau makan jika belum memastikan bahwa Yoosung ada di sekitarnya.

"Meow." Lagi, Lisa bersuara. Kali ini sambil duduk di samping piring makannya dengan tampang memelas. Yoosung gemas jadinya.

"Sebentar, ya," ucap pria pirang itu sambil mengelus sekilas kepala Lisa. Diambilnya bungkus makanan kering khusus kucing di atas rak, lalu dituangkannya ke dalam piring si kucing hingga piring itu penuh. Selesai, Lisa segera melahap makanan itu dengan semangat.

Melihat betapa lahapnya Lisa memakan butiran cokelat itu mau tidak mau Yoosung jadi merasa lapar juga. Ia memeriksa rak makanan ringan dan hanya menemukan _Honey Buddha Chips_ di dalamnya. Meski kesal, harus ia akui ia rindu memakan keripik itu. Akhirnya Yoosung mengambil sebungkus dan melahapnya sambil menunggu Lisa selesai makan. Ia harus ingat untuk meminta MC membeli bahan-bahan pokok untuk makan malam.

Sambil mengunyah _Honey Buddha Chips_ dan menunggu Lisa selesai makan, ingatan Yoosung kembali kepada masa saat Jumin menyerahkan Lisa kepadanya. Yoosung bukan tipikal seseorang yang telaten, terlebih lagi sebelum ia mengenal MC. Yoosung tahu diri, ia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang senang bermain _game_ dan hampir tidak punya tujuan hidup yang jelas selain mendapatkan _item ultra rare_ pada _game_ -nya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berniat memelihara binatang, kecuali mungkin dulu saat Rika masih ada bersamanya.

Kedatangan Lisa—dan juga MC—benar-benar mengubah hidupnya secara drastis. Ia yang awalnya terus saja bermain LOLOL tanpa tahu waktu mulai menata jadwal, mengurangi waktu bermain LOLOL dan menggantinya dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Yoosung menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih serius, dan semua itu berkat kehadiran Lisa—MC juga, tetapi Yoosung tahu benar dia tidak hanya berusaha untuk wanita yang kini jadi istrinya itu.

Ada satu alasan mengapa Yoosung memutuskan untuk melakukan studinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Yaitu—

"Meow."

Yoosung tersentak. Ah, rupanya Lisa sudah selesai makan. Kucing kecil itu sibuk menjilati kaki kanan depannya sambil sesekali menatap Yoosung dengan mata kuningnya yang lebar.

Yoosung memaku senyum.

"Meow."

"Kau mau main, Lisa?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari duduk. Dilipatnya bungkus _Honey Buddha Chips_ yang masih tersisa sebelum diletakkan kembali ke dalam rak.

"Meow."

"Main bola saja, ya."

Lisa mendongak, menatap Yoosung lekat-lekat seolah berharap benda yang dikatakan Yoosung itu segera dilemparkan kepadanya.

Melihat itu, Yoosung tertawa.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang main," ujarnya sambil melenggang meninggalkan dapur diikuti oleh si kucing putih.

Alasan mengapa Yoosung memutuskan untuk melakukan studinya dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah karena ia ingin menjaga Lisa agar tetap sehat hingga ajal menjemputnya nanti.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Halo! Selamat Hari Nyan Nyan Nyan a.k.a Hari Kucing Jepang! XD

Terus ... kenapa aku bikin buat Hari Kucing Jepang tapi malah ngisi fandom Korea? /ngais tanah/

Sebenernya karena kepikirannya soal Yoosung sih, dan _no others_. Awalnya mau bahas Elizabeth dan Jumin, tapi udah pernah dulu. Terus mau bahas Yoosung dan Elizabeth, tapi nggak menemukan korelasinya. Pas buka wikia, aku baru inget Yoosung punya Lisa. Jadi deh, Yoosung dan Lisa yang kubahas XD

Aduh, entahlah ini kenapa jadinya begini (/.\\) udah lama nggak main MM dan ngisi fandom-nya, jadi agak kagok juga waktu mulai nulis Yoosung lagi. Padahal Yoosung versi dokter hewan itu BLONDE-MEGANE-SHOTA, YA ALLAAAH! /RAN

Oke, ditunggu komentarnya~ XD


End file.
